The Stone
by jacqueline.ace17
Summary: Hi This is a story based off one of my "what if" moments that kind of escalated into a recurring dream and a wish. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or franchise that J.K Rowling has created. I only own the OC's.


**Hi This is a story based off one of my what if moments that kind of escalated into a recurring dream and a wish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or franchise that J.K Rowling has created. I only own the OC's.**

Chapter One - The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or franchise that J.K Rowling has created. I only own the OC's.

"Emily, Anne, James! Time to get dressed for school!" And that's what woke me up as it had since I can remember. I climbed down the later from my bed and helped my little sister Serena, out of bed.

Serena is three years old and hasn't started school but she does go to daycare. She has long chocolate brown hair and tan skin. She has beautiful big green eyes and a cute button nose. I like to say that she is the best looking out of all of my mother's children although my twin, Anne, disagrees.

She has long curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is very vain and loves to flaunt and flirt. We are in grade six and already she has had three boyfriends. Me and her are almost identical, though I have a small narrow nose and long light brown wavy hair. My eyes are also classified as Hazel but I found out that they change from grey blue to more green than hazel depending on the light.

After helping Serena out of bed and dressed, I take to her to the living room and give her to my mom so that she can feed her. I look at the clock to see how much time we had left before school started but instead I see that school doesn't start for another two hours.

"MOM! Why did you wake us up so early?! It's only Six o'clock!"

I was so frustrated. I never go to sleep on time because of some late night reading so I am often grumpy in the morning and it doesn't help when mom is waking us up to early. I look over at my mom as she is spooning some yogurt into Serena's mouth.

"Because, you guys are always late. When I gave you and Anne permission to walk yourselves and James to school, that wasn't permission to go back to sleep in the morning and be late when you're getting ready last minute."

Well, I guess I can't argue with that.

I quickly run to my room and kick my brother out so my sister and I could change into our uniforms. We go to a Catholic prep school and we have to wear a navy and green uniform for the dress code. Although I had kicked James out of the room to change, I changed my mind and felt that it wasn't worth getting changed first for the wait and fight of the washroom so I grabbed all my clothes including a gym strip and ran to the bathroom. When you live with a family of six and only have one bathroom, you learn to be quick to get there first. As soon as I slammed the bathroom door closed, my brother was already banging on it to brush his teeth. I kinda felt bad for him. He's the only boy in the family(besides my Dad) and has to wait for all the girls to finish there changing in the room plus their bathroom business. I take about 10 minutes before I finally let James in and start on my chores.

At 6:43 I was finished everything that I was supposed to do after school. Chores and homework were done, my room was finally clean (probably won't last), and I had also finished practicing my Guitar for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes might not sound like a lot at first but it was starting to get painful. My fingers now had purple bruises at the top from pressing them on the strings to make the note. I had nothing left to do unlike my brother and sister who were still struggling with the easy task of getting ready. I picked up Serena from her playpen and grabbed a book on the way to the rocking chair. I opened up the book and started to read the second chapter of the book as I had already started it for the entertainment of my baby sister.

"Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's' front door; it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats – but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too."

I looked down at Serena and watched her as she just stared at the book with wonder and fascination. When she realized that I had stopped reading, she looked up with a frown and started whining, as if she actually had understood everything I had been reading and wanted to hear more. "MOM! Come quick! I think Serena can understand the book!" I jumped off the rocking chair with Serena in my arms and ran down the hall where I could hear my mother yelling at Anne and James for fighting. "Mom! You won't believe it! I was reading Serena some Harry Potter when I realized she was being unusually silent so I looked down and she was looking at the book! There's no pictures and yet she still looked and it seemed like she was following along and understood everything I said!" Everything went silent. My siblings just stared and my mother had a small smile although she looked slightly annoyed. "Emily, she probably was acknowledging that her big older sister was speaking to her and showing her love in a way that you normally wouldn't." "Mom that's not what happened! I know what I saw!" She just smiled and took Serena from my arms and walked back to the living room cooing every now and then while turning on the TV and changing the show to the Teletubbies. She put Serena back in her playpen so she could watch and then went to get ready for work.

I gave a loud huff and climbed up on the ladder to lie down on my bed. I don't really like it when nobody believes me.

"Hey Emily?"

"Yeah Anne?"

"Did you finish the Math homework?" I released a sigh. I've always been better at finishing my homework before Anne.

"Yeah I did. But I should probably warn you that Copying me isn't worth it. My math is terrible and I'm probably going to get a B- on it."

She just shrugged. "I don't really care if it's right or wrong as long as it's done. Hey! That rhymed! Ha! I'm so smart!" I rolled my eyes. It doesn't really make sense of what she just said.

"If you're so smart why are you copying my homework?" She looked up from the bottom bed and gave me a glare.

"Ugh whatever, anyway where is it? The homework I mean?" oh well I guess she can fail, it's not my problem.

"It's in my backpack in the Green binder."

"Thanks twinnie" I rolled over on my bed to try and ignore my surroundings.

I love my family I really do but I just don't seem to fit in. My twin is vain and can catch the attention of a boy in seconds. My brother is the only boy and he likes boy things. Plus he has cooties. Serena is still just a baby and she doesn't really have her own personality yet and can't really play without crying or needing a diaper change. As I was thinking about my life, It wasn't much longer until I fell asleep for a short nap.

7:30 am

"Emily, come on you have to get up now. I'm a bit busy so I need you to get the mail. I need to feed Irene and make some Breakfast for you, Anne and James before I leave for work." I sit up and rub my eyes before I walk out the door and down the stairs of our apartment to the mailboxes. I opened the box that had our apartment number on it and pulled out all the spam mail and sifted through the envelopes looking for my name.

I never get mail but I always check.

Today I guess was my lucky day because I actually did get a letter, and not just any letter! It's was a Hogwarts letter! A letter I never imagined I would ever get! I mean, I don't even live in London!

I raced up the stairs and ran back into the apartment screaming my lungs off. "MOM! MOM! I GOT A HOGWARTS LETTER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!"

I could not for the life of me stop screaming! I was so happy!

I mean, I've been reading and watching the harry potter series since I was a baby and I literally mean since I was a baby! My parents took us to see the first movie in theaters when we were younger and now I cant believe I'm actually going to the school that I thought was all rainbows and fairy tales.

"EMILY STOP YOUR SCREAMING RIGHT NOW!" I immediately stopped my chatter and held my letter in the air pointed at her.

"There is no such thing as Hogwarts, it's just a made up school from a movie and book series that J.K Rowling made."

"Mom just look at the letter its real! Look! It even has the stamp on the back and my address."

And it was true. On the front of the letter was an address. My _exact_ address

 _ **Miss E. Mathews**_

 _ **The Bedroom down the Hall**_

 _ **6860 Art-Cola St.**_

 _ **Burnaby**_

 _ **BC, Canada**_

My mom grabbed the letter and opened it. She read it over and then threw it out a window. Threw. It. Out. A. Window.

"MOM! THAT WAS MY LETTER!" I shrieked!

I can't believe she did that! I cannot believe she just did that! I was shocked, and then I was _angry_. How dare she?! How dare she through something away that wasn't hers?! I was getting angrier by the minute and the second I thought I was going to explode with rage, the oven became a flame thrower.

My mother gave a yelp of shock and then quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher and looked at me with a frown. She put the fire extinguisher away and started a little speech.

"I will not have you believe that this mumbo jumbo is real! It is just a story! Made up, Not existent! You're not even British so how come you have this letter?! It's not real! If you're actually going to believe in this junk then I suppose I'm going to have to return your books and movies to the stores you got them from because I will not have my smartest daughter fall into this stupidity and become some crazed fan girl!"

I quickly thought of a logical way to get her to believe what was happening and what I quickly acknowledged and recognized.

"If it's not real, than why did the oven just became an over-sized torch?" I asked calmly. I knew why, and she should know too.

"I don't know! the apartments old and sketchy! it was probably an electric surge!"

My jaw dropped in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! my mother read the books herself at my age, so why didn't she understand what had just happened? I was immediately able to recognize it for what it was. Accidental magic.

Why couldn't she see it was real? Why couldn't she just connect the dots? I knew she wasn't stupid so why didn't she see it?

I should have never showed her.

I always criticized Harry, when He brought his letter to the dinning room and unintentionally shown the Dursleys, so why didn't I stop and think? I grabbed my backpack and ran outside. I was angry and crushed that I didn't even want to look at her. My own mother crushing my letter right in front of me and then chucking it out a window. I didn't even get to read it.

I ran to school which was just a couple a blocks away from where we lived.

I walked into the building and continued to walk towards the back of the school. That's were my classroom and cubby was.

The hallways were empty as it was kind of early so it didn't take me long to reach my destination.

Grabbing the knob to the cubby I try to swing it open angrily, but instead of it opening like I wanted it to, it remains shut. My arm now feels like it's out of sockets because instead of pulling the cubby door open, my hand was gripped on the knob so when I had tried to pull it, I instead pulled a muscle.

Just what I needed.

I switched to my left hand and pulled again but it didn't move. not even a little bit. I used two hands and tried ounce again, pulling with all my strength and It still wouldn't budge. I let go of the knobs and figured that I would need a teacher's help to open it.

Besides, students were beginning to walk in and they were looking at me weirdly. must've seen me trying to open the cubby.

I walked back to the front office to get Barbara, the secretary. I explained what I needed and she agreed to help me. We walked back to my cubby but this time, instead of an empty hallway, we were met with a hallway full of students including my sister and Isaac. The other kid I shared the cubby with.

They were both pulling on each of the doors and yet they couldn't open it either. Mrs Barbara was upset that none of us could open it and so she glared at us thinking that we were pulling some kind of prank. She continued to glare at us and then turned toward the cubby.

She pulled one of the handles and just like that, the cubby was open. What was blocking the cubby from opening was a surprise to both me and Anne. Flooding out of the cubby like a river was my Hogwarts letter.

Mrs Barbara was shocked to say the least. She screamed in frustration and went to the principal, Mrs Clarence. I doubt the principal will believe her though. If my mother couldn't why would she? I felt bad that Mrs. Barbara thought we were pulling pranks and that I would have give her an apology, but I was not about to approach her any time soon, especially after that meltdown. I didn't even want to know what she'd do if I approached her again.

I looked at Anne and had a silent conversation with her leading up to a mutual understanding that she and the other kid would help my clean the letters up.

We were twins, we didn't need words.

We emptied the cubby out of the letters and hung our backpacks on the hooks, grabbing our binders and pencil cases for our first lesson. I walked into the classroom, over to my desk in the far back and sat down.

I went to put my homework folder into the desk space only to find that it was stuffed with letters. I groaned internally and emptied it all out into the trash can behind me. Ounce my desk was free of the letters, I organized all of my belongings and was ready for the lesson to start.

I scanned my eyes around the room and noticed it wasn't full like it was supposed to be, considering class was going to start in less than two minutes. I looked to the classroom doors and noticed why. My classmates were entering and exiting the classroom leaving their school supplies in messy piles on their desk and than returning to the hallway to chat with friends.

The bell rang so I got out my homework for homework check and straightened my posture.

Mr Chapman walked through the classroom doors and immediately went to prayer as to not waste any time on our learning. He started the day with one of my favorite subjects which was social studies. I loved the maps we did and how we learned the different puzzle pieces that are states that make up countries of our world.

I opened up my socials binder and flipped over all my past assignments to a new, clean, lined piece of paper and grabbed my Favorite purple pen. But instead of my pen, I grabbed a crumbled piece of paper. I uncrumbled the little ball and was ounce again surprised to see my letter.

And that's how the day went.

Every time I opened something that was supposed to have space in it, was crammed with letters. Lunch box? Letters. Gym storage room? Letters. In between the pages of books? Letters.

I wasn't surprised to see that when I got home from school, the mailbox was stuffed with letters as well as my pillow, drawers, toy box, and even the bathtub.

I knew that I wanted to go to Hogwarts but my mother had said no and seeing the letters everywhere was making me sad and annoyed because if Hogwarts was magical why didn't they just detect my mothers response and stop sending them?

I had already been yelled at by my mom in the morning and then the teachers and principal were yelling at me too for the problems that were caused by the letters with my name on them.

I'm sure that My average grade dropped a little as well because all I was focusing on was the letters and where they would show up next.

I threw out all the letters that were in the house before my parents came home so that they wouldn't be mad but there was no point to that because they had gotten a call from the school. As soon as the walked through the door it started.

They yelled and yelled of how this could affect my future and that I was an idiot for believing I was magical.

I tried to calm them down and explain that I didn't understand why they kept coming but they didn't listen or maybe they couldn't hear me. They were yelling so hard that they didn't hear the door knock. They also didn't notice me signal James behind my back to go open the door.

I know he shouldn't be opening the door in case of a serial killer but hey, anything to make them stop yelling.

"MAMMA! DADA! THERE'S AN OLD MAN AT THE DOOR WITH A LONG WHITE BEARD!"

And everything stopped. My parents yelling ceased as they snapped their heads towards the door.

an Old man with a long white beard? Sounds an awful lot like-

"Albus Dumbledore, Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Mathews."

 **This is my first story and I know there is probably mistakes that I didn't notice but hey you cant start off perfect right? I hope that anybody who reads this will like it and I promise to get better.**

 **BYE! v^ U ^v**


End file.
